1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a fabric window covering and, more particularly, to a curtain or drape overlying an adjustable support sleeve portion. The support sleeve portion provides means for rapid installation of the curtain over the window, and for rapid adjustment of the width of the curtain, while, further, allowing the curtain to be rotated through more than ninety degrees relative to the support sleeve portion, all without affecting the otherwise normal appearance of the curtain. To open or store, the curtain may be rolled or folded back upon itself and detachably secured thereto through the use of normally hidden fastening means. This invention is particularly well-suited for use with garage door windows to aid privacy and security, maintain the conditioned air environment, and decorate the window.
2. Description of the Related Art
In homes having a garage, the garage door windows may allow the public to view interior portions of the home. Such uninvited viewing is an invasion of the homeowner's privacy and, potentially, could pose a home security problem. Sometimes, a homeowner may store valuable assets in her garage. In such cases, the garage door windows open to public display all of the valuable property within the garage.
Notwithstanding these considerations, garage door windows often are left bare, and, thereby, the homeowner is left feeling insecure. Sometimes, a homeowner who has concern for such issues may consider hanging material or paper over the windows to cover them and to maintain her privacy. This approach, however, may not prove satisfactory to the homeowner because of the unsightly appearance and inconvenience associated with such a solution.
A homeowner may consider hanging curtains over the garage door windows. Such curtains, however, often must be custom-made, which tends to be costly and time-consuming. Additionally, it may prove impractical to hang curtains by rods in such an environment, because the garage door may be opened several times a day. Because the garage door is opened by being rolled within a track, and due to the vibration associated with such action, after prolonged use, the curtain rod would most likely break away from the garage door or become inconveniently unfastened from it.
Additionally, curtains affixed in such a manner tend to hang awkwardly when the garage door is opened. Over time, and due to repeated opening and closing of the garage door, the curtain, so affixed, tends to bunch and twist non-uniformly upon its rod. In such circumstances, the homeowner must intervene to untangle and straighten the curtain in order to maintain its effective use and continued aesthetically pleasing appearance. Further, curtains affixed in this manner are inconvenient, and sometimes difficult, to open when the homeowner desires to do so.
Mindful of these problems, one might consider hanging the curtain in a different manner than upon a rod. For example, it is known in the art to affix a curtain or partition to a wall or other vertical surface through the use of hook and loop fasteners. Such fasteners are well-known in the trade under various brand names, including Velcro.RTM.. Examples of mounting a curtain or partition according to such means are seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,632,154 to Woodrich; 3,753,458 to Lazarek; 3,777,800 to Susoev; 3,913,655 to Ogino; 3,996,987 to Rodriguez; 4,100,957 to Shelton; 4,249,589 to Loeb; 5,271,449 to Herrick; and, 5,427,169 to Saulters.
Such means of affixation, however, do not solve each of the unique problems identified hereinabove with regard to garage door curtains. For example, when the Velcro.RTM. is merely placed along the top edge of the standard curtain configuration, the mounted portion of the curtain, under the weight and moment of the hanging portion of the curtain material, and in conjunction with the repeated rotation and vibration of the door during opening and closing, tends to sag and, ultimately, to separate from the door when in the raised, overhead position.
Further, a curtain mounted with Velcro.RTM. according to the prior art does not provide convenient means for adjustment of the width of the curtain. Means for adjustment, such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,449 to Herrick, may not be sufficient to accommodate the range of widths necessary to ensure an adequate fit of the curtain to the window portion of the garage door.
It is apparent that a garage door curtain providing a solution to the above-identified problems may prove useful to the homeowner. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide for the benefit of the homeowner a new and unique curtain which is a functional, secure, convenient to install, adjustable, aesthetically appealing, and cost effective solution to problems of the type just described. It is, therefore, to the provision of such an improved curtain that the present invention is directed.
Accordingly, the several objects of the present invention are:
to provide an improved curtain which is easily and conveniently installed; PA1 to provide an improved curtain which is effective in its intended uses for covering garage door windows, conventional windows, bounded open areas, and the like; PA1 to provide an improved curtain which is convenient and rapid to adjust; PA1 to provide an improved curtain which is secure, uniform, and aesthetically pleasing in its means of mounting and affixation, even when rotated into an overhead position; PA1 to provide an improved curtain which does not bunch or twist about its mounting means, even when rotated into an overhead position; PA1 to provide an improved curtain which is convenient to open and to store; PA1 to provide an improved curtain which is susceptible of being provided in convenient and conventional sizes; PA1 to provide an improved curtain which is decorative and aesthetically pleasing in appearance; and, PA1 to provide an improved curtain which is economical to manufacture.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art by reference to the drawings and to the detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention presented herein.